Snapshots
by silver-kin
Summary: A lot of things happen. Some good, other less so. (A collection of drabbles set in the same universe as my previous TanbaChris fics)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots 01**

**1.**

They start harassing him two months into his contract with the team. Someone catches him smiling at his phone one time too many, and someone else notices his lack of interest during their parties; put two and two together, and that's how the team realises that Takigawa Chris Yuu is unavailable.

None of them are surprised, not really. Some of them have suspected it; some of them are mildly disappointed. But what's done is done, and Chris looks like the loyal type. Which means there's only one thing left to do.

"Is she hot?

"Is she nice?

"Fuck you, why does it have to be a girl?"

"I bet it's a guy."

"Is _he_ hot?"

But Chris just smiles, and tucks away his phone, and they're left to debate it amongst themselves.

* * *

><p>As things goes, the issue escalates, and boils down to them running a betting pool. The money spreads out fairly evenly across both sides, and everyone's eager for answers.<p>

One of them suggests stealing his phone. His security pin is only four digits long; it shouldn't take too long to crack.

The rest of the team is earnestly backing this proposal, and they're already halfway through a convoluted plan to whisk away the prize until someone carefully points out that something like that just might honestly piss Chris off, and no one wants to take the blame for that.

They scrap the idea.

* * *

><p>No one actually realises how drastically <em>gone<em> they are until Chris walks in on them arguing about it in the lounge, chucking snacks and empty beer cans at each other from opposite sides of the room.

He doesn't laugh, but the faintly lopsided curve of his grin means Chris is definitely holding back. "Is this really what you guys do in your free time?"

"Chris, I swear if you don't tell us right now, one of us is gonna commit murder tonight."

"At least give us a _name._"

Chris does laugh then, looking far too amused at his teammate's distress. "Well, all I'll say is Kou-chan is most definitely not a girl."

Half the crowd groans in despair

**(1.5)**

"You should have seen it," Chris murmurs later that week, when the two of them are sprawled out on the couch, and neither of them are paying attention to the movie that's playing. He leans back, pressing against the other man's chest, drinking in the warmth. "Apparently, it's been going on for months."

Tanba makes a disbelieving sound in his throat, and his fingers flatten on Chris' stomach. "Your entire team is crazy."

He smiles, tangling their fingers together. "They're fun, though. Nice."

"As long as you're happy," Tanba says, pressing a kiss to his scalp.

**2.**

Chris can see them, out of the corner of his eyes. They're hunched together in a semi-circle, watching with so much intensity that it seeps into the atmosphere around them, buzzing with energy. It's making Tanba uncomfortable; he can see the other man tensing up, fingers curling into fists, unconsiously aware of the attention. Miyauchi, ever the observant one, casually sidles forward, planting himself directly between Tanba and Chris' teammates.

He makes a mental note to thank the former catcher later. "Don't force yourself to stay. I know these things can be pretty taxing.

"No kidding," Miyauchi retorts. "Sorry, Chris. I know it's been nearly three weeks, but Kouichirou owes me a drink."

Tanba grimaces. "Maybe next time?" There is a faint note of hope in his voice.

Chris smiles a little. "Of course. Don't worry about it. Thank you for coming."

Miyauchi snorts. "You sound like the host of the party."

"I am to you two." Chris turns to Tanba, meeting his gaze. "I'll see you later?"

Tanba nods, but he's biting his lip. Chris stares up at him quizzically; out of the corner of his eye, he sees Miyauchi turn away slightly, and Chris takes that as a sign to lean closer. Before he can say anything, Tanba's hand darts out lightning quick, fingers gripping his shoulder, tugging him forward. Chris stumbles, surprised-

-as Tanba presses a brief, chaste kiss to his forehead.

He pulls away just as quickly, and Chris stands there, blinking at him, gaping open-mouthed

Tanba's resolutely not looking at him, but his cheeks are flushed, so Chris thinks he can be fairly certain that what happened did indeed happen

"Well," Chris says, and swallows. Blinks some more. And then he's grinning wide, helplessly.

Tanba makes a strangled noise in his throat, and turns on his heels, marching towards the exit without so much as a glance back. Miyauchi follows suit, smirking as he gives him a final clap on the shoulder

Chris watches them go, his blood warm underneath his skin, heating his chest. He barely has time to consider composing himself when he's tackled bodily by several people at once. His team is hooting, cackling, shoving at him with teasing grins

"You _dog_. Flirting with your boyfriend right in front of us.

"Jackass. Have some shame."

"Someone's getting laid tonight."

"Good for him, because the rest of us aren't."

As the whole team turns as one onto the new target, tackling him to the floor, Chris steps quietly out of the way. He ducks his head, trying to hide the way he's still grinning, and uses every ounce of his willpower to resist touching his forehead, where he can still feel the brush of Tanba's lips, shy and feather-light

**3.**

They're halfway through a heated discussion of Lancelot and Guinevere when there's a knock on the door. Miyauchi goes over to answer it, stepping aside to let Chris in. Tanba watches from his perch on the chair, as the two men chat amiably. Despite the fact that his team played 12 innings earlier that day, there is only a hint of fatigue in the slant of his shoulders as Chris drops his bag by the foot of the bed.

He tunes into the conversation just in time to hear Miyauchi say, "-obviously want to talk to Kouichirou, so I'm heading off."

Tanba blinks at that, but the other man is already gathering his things. "Wait, what?"

"You two might have a limitless supply of energy, but I'm _beat,_ so I'm going to sleep," he says, pausing by the door. "Once you finish the last book, you'll see what I mean. Until then, I'm calling this my win by default."

Miyauchi gives them both a lazy wave, and shuts the door. Tanba sighs, slides off the chair and pads over to Chris. "You wanted to talk?"

Chris gives him a brilliant smile, curling his fingers around Tanba's arms-

-and shoves, leaning his weight forward until they're both pressed up against a wall. Tanba bites out a startled yelp, but Chris just hums happily into his neck, grazing skin with his teeth. "Not really."

* * *

><p>The thought comes to him slowly, later-much, <em>much<em> later-when they're both lying in bed, facing each other.

Chris is laughing, breathlessly delighted. The curl of his lips is radiant, the corners of his eyes crinkling, half hidden by his mussed up hair and the folds of his pillow. His laughter evens out into softer chuckles, eyes still closed.

Tanba reaches out, brushing his fringe aside, cupping his jaw. Chris meets his gaze, yellow eyes bright, as Tanba caresses his cheek.

It feels like a revelation, like a weight is dissipating from his chest, clearing his lungs; it feels like he's finally understanding what Chris has been saying, all this time.

"Because of the kiss earlier?" he asks in hushed wonder. "Because of me?"

"Yes," Chris says, and he must sense it too because his features soften, relaxing wholly and completely. "You."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Shapshots 02**

Chris slides a hand slowly across the small of his back as he passes, smiles a little helplessly when Tanba stiffens, breath catching on a tiny gasp.

"Yuu," he says, scowling at him, his cheeks tinged pink.

Chris holds his hands up in front of him, grinning. "Sorry. I couldn't resist."

If anything, that just makes him blush harder, and Tanba huffs as he turns to glare at the boiling pot.

His chest warms, fond, and it takes some amount of willpower to refrain from further teasing. He edges closer anyway, stops just before their arms touch. "So. What are we having?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji. The idea for this scenario belongs to Lex (thank you, as always)

**Snapshots 03**

Chris leans against the closed door, arms folded across his chest. From behind him, there is the muffled sound of rustling cloth, followed by a zipper being pulled up and a barely audible curse. And then. SIlence.

He waits a beat longer, and asks. "So?"

"It's kind of tight," comes Tanba's hesitant reply.

"That's probably the cutting. Is it uncomfortable though?"

"Well, no..."

"But?"

"I don't know. Looks weird."

He turns around, and raps his knuckles against the door. "Let me see."

There is a pause from the other side.

Chris takes a step closer, murmurs his next question. "Please?"

He hears a quiet sigh, before the door creaks open. Tanba spread his arms a little, his expression twisted with nerves. "Well?"

Chris stares. And then, he's reaching out with one hand, palm flat against Tanba's chest as he steps inside the tiny changing room. Tanba makes a startled noise in his throat, backing up against the wall to give him space as Chris shuts the door, sliding the lock in place.

He leans forward, and folds his fingers over Tanba's waist. "I think they look nice."

Tanba blinks at him. "You couldn't have told me that from outside?"

Chris hums. It's amazing how well the fabric sits on Tanba's hips, how it feels when Chris runs his thumbs over the sharp jut of bone, the rough brush of denim against his skin. He lets his hands slide down, following the curve of pelvis to thigh, as he spreads his fingers over hard muscle. The pants look good on him. Really good, and he should say that out loud so Tanba can hear him, but Chris can't seem to tear his gaze away long enough to concentrate.

Fingers curl underneath his chin, tilting his head up, and Chris meets Tanba's gaze just as the other man leans down to kiss him. It takes him by surprise, breath hitching, and he's only just started to respond when Tanba pulls away.

"Okay," Tanba says, grinning slightly. "You like the pants."

Chris licks his lips, trying to get his thoughts back in order. "Do you?"

"I suppose I could get used to them."

He smiles, leans his head against Tanba's chest as his gaze is drawn, almost inexplicably, back down to the other man's hips. "I think you should buy five of these. They're on sale anyway."

Tanba chuckles, low and warm and without a trace of the anxiety from earlier. "One. I'm getting one pair."

Chris breathes out a sigh of faux resignation and pulls away. "If you insist."

The other man nods towards the door. "Let me change out of these."

"I have to get out?"

Tanba gives him a look.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before anyway," he points out, letting his lips curl suggestively. "Kou-chan, let me stay."

The other man rolls his eyes, but his cheeks flush pink. "Nope," he says, reaching around Chris to unlock the door, and steering him out with one hand on his shoulder.

He doesn't resist, exhaling heavily. "How cruel. Kicking me out like this."

"I have to. If you watch me now," Tanba says, his voice dropping to a sudden whisper, "you won't have as much fun stripping me out of these later."

Chris' stomach does a somersault, and he whirls around-

-as Tanba closes the door in his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots 04**

It's one of those days.

Tanba trudges into the apartment, locking the door behind him. His bag gets unceremoniously dumped by the wall, his keys, the table, as he makes for the bathroom. The light stays off, and the knob gets turned to maximum heat. He closes his eyes, lets the hot water slam into him and wonders, distantly, if it's hot enough to scald; if it can burn away the disgusting ugliness woven deep into his bones, colouring each and every part of him in shades of ineptitude and failures; if it can scrape him raw, until he's naked and new and not him.

It never works. That doesn't stop him from trying.

* * *

><p>He forgoes dinner entirely, partly because he's not that hungry, and partly because it doesn't seem worth the effort anyway. Instead, he curls up in bed with his phone, scrolling through the recent notifications-twelve from the group chat, two update requests, one text message from Manaka, fourteen from Hiroshi, and one from Chris. Tanba ignores them all save for the last two, typing a quick reply to assure Hiroshi he isn't dead, as well as to warn Chris that he'll probably be asleep by the time the other man gets back.<p>

Sending that last message leaves guilt churning in his stomach; normally he'd stay up to greet Chris when he gets back, but-

He's so very tired.

* * *

><p>Some time later, he wakes up to the sound of keys jingling and a quiet "I'm home."<p>

Tanba doesn't move when he hears the door creaks open, followed by footsteps. He feels the hazy warmth of body heat hovering close, and focuses on keeping his breathing steady, unchanged. Knuckles brush his cheek, and lips press briefly against his temple; his heart clenches tight in his chest, as Chris smooths a hand over his forehead in a soothing caress.

After a while, Chris moves away. The mattress dips under his weight as the other man crawls under the covers, curling up against Tanba. A hand snakes its way over his waist, and Chris nuzzles his nape, exhaling heavily.

"I missed you," he whispers, so softly that Tanba is almost certain he imagined it.

* * *

><p>He lies awake long into the night, listening. Chris' breathing has evened out with sleep, his grip slack. Tanba's thoughts are quiet, muffled, but his heart is too loud in his ears, and it hurts.<p>

It hurts.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: First 10 of 50 prompts, 100 words each.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots – 05**

**31 - blame me**

Tanba can see it happening.

He sees Chris' lips thin into an unhappy line, even as his expression rearranges itself into something calm and steady. The worry in his eyes is still infinitely deep, but his shoulders loosen gradually, giving in. "We don't have to talk about it. I'm sorry."

The guilt drenches his bones, seeping into the very core of his soul, because he knows what the other man is thinking-the disappointment, and once more, the sense of failing.

_It's not your fault,_ Tanba wants to say. _It's mine._

But the words don't come, and Chris turns away.

**46 - fever**

The thing about being sick, Chris thinks absently, is that it involves a lot of sleeping and getting coddled. It's nice, but it's also mind-numbingly boring.

"Ten minutes," he pleads. "Just a quick walk."

Tanba drapes a damp cloth over his forehead. "Yuu, we've talked about this."

"I can handle it."

"Yesterday you walked into the wall twice on your way to the bathroom."

"I'm feeling much better now, thank you."

"No."

_"Kou-chan."_

"Look. If I sit with you, will you sleep?"

Chris smiles, is instantly cheered. "Yes."

He hears Tanba sigh, soft and fond. "Let me get my laptop."

**26 - tactile**

Chris wonders, sometimes, at the way Tanba touches him-cold fingertips grazing his stomach in the dark of night, hesitant and careful, as if frightened of shattering an illusion only Tanba can see; arms circling his waist, and the warmth of a body leaning into him, just shy of reverent; how he cups Chris' face, and kisses him fiercely, hungrily. Desperately.

There is something unspoken in the brush of skin against skin, in the meeting of lips and shared breaths. It's a little different every time.

Chris studies them all, gradually, until he understands. He listens, and learns to respond.

**10 - not wearing that**

He swallows, staring at the pair of horrendous abominations Chris is holding out to him—the iconic headwear of Disneyland, each with its own sown-on patch of the famous mouse grinning wide.

Tanba takes a step back. "No way."

"But I want to take pictures."

"_No._"

Chris shuffles closer, and curls the fingers of his free hand in Tanba's shirt. "Please?" he asks. "For the memories?"

He hesitates, glances at the hats again, then back to where Chris is looking at him with bright, earnest eyes, a pleading smile nestled in the shape of his lips.

Tanba sighs. "Five minutes."

**33 - hope**

Tanba stares, stunned into silence. Chris is frowning at the ground, his fingers curled tight around the strap of his bag, his knuckles, white. He speaks haltingly, like a man venturing blindly into uncharted territory, but is determined to forge ahead regardless.

"—so."

Tanba swallows. "So?"

"So. If you'd like. Maybe we could." Chris exhales, frustrated. "Would you like to go on a date some time?"

Tanba stops breathing. His heartbeat is too loud in his ears, his skin suddenly too warm. His mind is a deafening euphony of noise, united by a single thought: _yes yes yes._

"Yes."

**01 - chocolate**

Tanba chews slowly, savouring the taste—it's a little strange, much creamier than the kind he's used to.

"Do you like it?" Chris asks.

He swallows. "It's really sweet."

"In a bad way?"

"Nah. Just takes some getting used to." He nods towards the box of chocolates. "Try some."

"Alright," Chris says, leaning forward. Before Tanba can react, Chris is pressed up against him, humming as he slowly and conscientiously licks every inch of the inside of Tanba's mouth.

When they finally pull apart for air, Tanba's face feels uncomfortably warm.

Chris smiles at him. "You're right. It is sweet."

**34 - good enough**

"—for him," Miyauchi is saying, jabbing a finger repeatedly at Tanba's chest. "It's about _you._ It's about figuring out who you are, and deciding if _you _are good enough for _yourself._ You never tried to be someone for his sake before, and you damn well better not start doing that now, Kouichirou, because it's all. About._ You._ And once you're happy with the person you are, nothing else fucking matters. _Do you hear me?_"

Tanba swallows, nods.

"Good." Miyauchi huffs out a quick exhale, breathless. "Just remember that."

He smiles a little then, can't quite help himself. "Thanks, Keisuke."

**13 - in the storm**

Chris abandons their umbrella halfway.

"It's broken anyway," he yells over the pouring rain, grabbing Tanba's hand. "We'll get a new one."

Tanba eyes their intertwined fingers as they run, follows the line of Chris' arm up to his shoulders. He takes in the way the other man's clothes cling to his torso, the heavy curls of his hair on his nape.

_Lucky,_ he thinks later, once they're back at the apartment, and Chris is warmth pressed close against him, sighing into his neck. _So lucky,_ Tanba thinks, as he traces the smile stilled on Chris' lips with his own.

**23 - weight of the world**

It's the way Chris looks at him, eyes simmering with worry, and lips pressed tight; how Chris waits for him with tense shoulders, but hands extended in silence. It's the way Chris pushes when necessary, yet backs down immediately when he's stepped too far.

"You try so hard," Tanba whispers, once. "Why are you trying so hard?"

"Kouichirou," Chris murmurs, cupping his jaw so tenderly it makes Tanba's throat hurt. He leans in, presses their foreheads together with a sigh. "You mean the world to me."

_For now,_ Tanba thinks, the words treacherous and unbidden. _One day, I won't be._

**04 - irresistible**

It's difficult to say no, like this:

With Chris splayed out beneath him, his fingers dancing across Tanba's collarbone, trailing down Tanba's back; Chris with his mussed up hair and unbuttoned shirt, the firm muscles of his thighs pressed against Tanba's own; Chris as he arches his back invitingly, wearing that smile they both know Tanba cannot resist.

"The report's due next Monday," he tries anyway. "There's still a lot I have to—"

"I'll help you finish it," Chris promises. "Later."

Still, he hesitates, biting his lip.

"Come here," Chris murmurs, watching him through hooded eyes.

Tanba gives in.


	6. Chapter 6

Notes: Next 10 of 50 prompts, 100 words each.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots – 06**

**08 - with you** (takes place about a week after Believe)

"Even after all these years," Tanba murmurs, a hushed confession, "I think there was still some part of me that believed I'd wake up one day and you'd be gone."

Chris remains silent. He wants to speak up, wants to protest and put to rest these old worries, but there is something in Tanba's expression that stills his tongue, so he waits.

"You always manage to surprise me," Tanba says eventually, wearing a small smile as he traces the silver band on Chris' ring finger. "Every time. I hope you're happy."

"I _am_ happy."

"Good," Tanba whispers. "So am I."

**45 - under the influence**

He'll never admit it out loud, but Chris rather likes it when Tanba gets drunk.

Because then it means Tanba has no reservations about leaning into him as he references books Chris only vaguely recalls, and smiles sweetly when Chris tells him as much; it means Tanba hums random songs as they walk, their fingers intertwined; it means Tanba laughs into his shoulder, and kisses the tip of his nose before they sleep.

(But there are also times when Tanba's grip is unintentionally bruising, desperate, and those are the nights that Chris remembers most clearly.

Balance is a difficult thing)

**12 - believe**

"But," Chris says, quiet and careful, "he talks to you."

The silence that follows is heavy. Miyauchi's gaze is hot on his skin, but there's a flutter of discomfort in his stomach, gnawing at his insides, and Chris can't bring himself to look up.

"Don't compare us, Chris," Miyauchi says eventually. "You and I mean different things to him."

And he knows. Chris knows that's true, but it's still so _frustrating_, and he swallows hard around the strange, terrifying anger rising in his throat. "I just want him to trust me."

Miyauchi's words are gentle. "Give him time. He will."

**11 - can you hear me**

The trip back is more painful than usual. Tanba fights the urge to glance over every five minutes, gritting his teeth.

It's ridiculous how desperately he_ wants_; nearly three years and he's still stuck in the same place, pining for something he can't have. It's stupid but he doesn't know how to stop, isn't sure he can.

As the train doors slide open, Chris turns to him with a smile. "See you next time?"

Tanba swallows the words on his tongue—_I'll miss you_ and _I love you_ and _please let me love you._

"Yeah," he says instead. "See you."

**47 - throne**

Being in love with Chris is difficult.

The boy is too bright, too brilliant. Takigawa Chris Yuu, son of Animal, and star rookie of Seidou's baseball team; he's in a league of his own, far beyond Tanba's reach.

Tanba knows, but that doesn't prevent his silly crush from escalating into something much, much worse. It doesn't tame the butterflies in his stomach when he spots the catcher during their morning practice, or stop his heart from leaping into his throat when Chris smiles at him in greeting.

_It's only a phase,_ he thinks, watching Chris throw to second. _It'll pass._

**17 - last dance**

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Tanba mutters.

Chris chuckles. "I think you're doing pretty well."

"I suck." Almost as if to emphasise his point, he takes the next step a beat too fast, and ends up stomping on Chris' foot. "Fuck, sorry."

"It's fine. Let's try again."

It takes a while, but Tanba eventually manages a full sequence without making any mistakes. They come to a stop, and he drops his head onto Chris' shoulder with a heavy sigh.

Chris kisses his cheek. "One more time?"

"No," he says instantly. "I'm never doing this again. Ever."

**22 - books**

"Twenty minutes," Tanba says as they walk into the store.

"Take as long as you want," Chris says, because he knows better.

And then they each go their separate ways. Chris wanders the aisles for topics he's more familiar with; casting a glance back, he sees Tanba drifting along rows and rows of books, wearing a small, private smile.

Tanba comes looking for him fourty-three minutes later, catches him by the elbow where Chris stands, flipping through a magazine. When Chris turns to face the other man, Tanba doesn't apologise—not here, not anymore—just tangles their fingers together silently.

**05 - hold my hand**

They're in front of his apartment, and Tanba is still fidgeting restlessly. Chris smiles up at him, trying to soothe his nerves. "Thank you for tonight."

Tanba's eyes dart down to his hand, and then away. His fingers curl into fists. "See you next week?"

He sounds heartbroken. It makes Chris' chest ache, and before he's thought it through, he's leaning in, pressing a kiss to Tanba's cheek. He feels the other man stiffen, senses Tanba's shock as acutely as his own when he steps back.

"Next week," he repeats, not looking at Tanba.

_Try again,_ Chris thinks. _I'll wait._

**32 - open your eyes**

_I'm sorry,_ Chris says. _I don't feel the same way._

Tanba nods. _I know. It's okay._

And when Tanba walks away, Chris—

—_stumbles forward as he reaches out, grabs Tanba's arm and says, "Wait. Don't go." Takes a deep breath as the other man turns around, looks up to face purple-grey eyes as he—_

Chris wakes with a start, his heart hammering. His thoughts are racing, his stomach churning with panic as he sits up in bed.

"That's not what happened," he says eventually.

But he feels light-headed, and his fingers are still warm from where they touched Tanba's skin.

**18 - bite**

Tanba hesitates. "Won't it bite?"

"No, she's nice." Chris peers down at the kitten in his lap. "Aren't you?"

The ball of fur meows, much to Chris' delight.

Tanba eyes it warily. On the one hand, it really is kind of cute with its small ears, and pink nose, and the lovely black stripes across its tiny body. And it certainly _looks_ harmless, cuddled up in Chris' loose grip like that, purring in contentment.

Then again, Tanba hasn't exactly had...the best experience with cats.

"Come on," Chris pleads. "She's not going to hurt you."

Tanba swallows, and reaches out slowly.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: Next 10 of 50 prompts, 100 words each.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots – 07**

**50 - odds and ends**

Sometimes, it feels a little jarring:

The books on the bedside table; the packets of tea tucked away in a corner of the cupboard; the second razor sitting beside his in the bathroom; the dark green music player left on the couch, and its matching earphones.

Little things that tell him, _You don't live alone anymore._

But, there's also:

Waking up in the morning to a bed that isn't cold; making dinner without having to worry about leftovers; hearing his name whispered into his skin, and the soft sounds lost to the night.

And _that,_ he thinks, feels rather nice.

**49 - coming home**

Tanba laughs sleepily, the sound carrying over the line, low and soft. Chris drinks it in, fingers tightening around his phone.

"I miss you," he confesses.

"Me too," Tanba answers instantly, and _how_ his chest aches at that; the old longing in Chris' bones surges anew, taking his breath away. "Only three more weeks to go."

Chris bites his lip, hums in agreement. When they've said their farewells, he sets his phone down on the bedside table, and burrows deep into the heavy blankets. The hotel room is too big, too quiet.

"Three more weeks," he echoes, closing his eyes.

**42 - flying**

The bat connects with a loud thwack; the force of it rings his bones, and Chris watches as the ball arches through the sky, over the shortstop, over the outfielders—

—and into the stands.

The stadium roars. Chris jogs along the diamond, can't help the grin on his lips, wide from the sweet rush of triumph. He steps squarely on home, and falls into the ecstatic embrace of his teammates. He laughs with them, lines up with them, bows with them.

On the way back to the dugout, he looks up to the stands, and wonders if Tanba is watching.

**29 - fading away**

In more ways than one, it's terrifying to watch:

Chris as he starts leaving practice early, walking away from the field with slow, heavy steps; as he turns away from the team, and starts spending most of his time alone; as he dismisses his friends with a slight shake of the head, and says nothing; as Chris' once-bright gaze turns dark, the weight of his injury settling deep into his shoulders.

It hurts to see someone so vibrant fade into the shadows, into silence.

Tanba know there's nothing he can do to help, but _god,_ how he wishes he could.

**25 - sunlight**

"That," Tanba says eventually, "is an odd name for a cat."

Chris huffs out a sigh. "A little help would be nice."

"When I think of something, I'll let you know," he replies.

The kitten crawls out of Chris' grip, padding across the floor over to where Tanba is sitting, cross-legged. The other man freezes in place, hardly daring to breathe, and the two of them watch in silence as the kitten climbs up his knee, settling in his lap with a yawn.

A pause. Then, Tanba's whispered, "Shit."

Chris bites the inside of his cheek, ends up laughing anyway.

**24 - my child**

Tanba isn't sure what to expect when Takigawa-san sends Chris off to find him a taxi, leaving the two of them alone in the lobby, staring each other down in mutual silence. All he knows is that he can't remember any of the speeches he had painstakingly prepared for this very situation, and it _sucks._

After what seems like an eternity, the other man says, "He seems happy. I'm glad."

Tanba blinks.

"Take care of him," he says, clasping a broad hand onto Tanba's shoulder. "Sometimes he forgets."

Tanba swallows, feels unbalanced by the sudden relief. "I'll do my best."

**35 - eternal **(takes place on the same night as Believe)

He doesn't know how long they stand like that—pressed so close that their breaths mingle, their tears streaked dry on each other's skins. At some point, Chris pulls away enough to catch Tanba's hand in his, warm and trembling in his grip. He holds his breath, ducks his head to watch as he slips the ring onto Tanba's finger.

It slides on a touch too easily.

His stomach drops. "Sorry. I wasn't sure—it was just an estimation. We can get it changed—"

Tanba leans forward, presses a kiss to Chris' palm, and then another to his lips.

**07 - blue**

"Why don't you like this colour?"

"It's too dark. This one's better."

"But that pattern looks strange."

"What do you mean 'strange?'"

"Just...strange."

"Yuu, you're not making any sense."

"Neither are _you,_" he says, exasperated.

Tanba groans, covers his face with his hands. "We've been at this for _hours. _I can't believe—" he stops abruptly.

Chris eyes him warily. "What?"

"...we're arguing about curtains."

He blinks, suddenly aware of the spread of catalogues in the space between them. He sighs, feeling ridiculous. "I think we need a break."

"Yeah," Tanba says, standing. "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

**14 - first kiss**

The night ends like every other:

They both hesitate over saying goodbye. Chris steps forward, and Tanba closes his eyes, waits anxiously for that tender brush of lips against his cheek.

Except, this time, Chris leans too far in, unbalances. Tanba steadies him with a hand on his waist, and they both freeze in place.

Tanba doesn't dare look, his heart pounding.

Chris presses another kiss to his cheek, and then again, and again. He moves slightly each time, until he's paused over the corner of Tanba's lips, waiting.

Tanba takes a deep breath, turns his head just enough to-

**39 - secret admirer**

Chris stirs, feels something light brush across his jaw, tickling the skin behind his ear. The dream he'd been having comes to a standstill, begins to unravel at the edges. The sea of bright colours dims, the lull of ocean waves fading into the sun-kissed horizon.

The sky darkens; a hand folds over his eyes, lending shadows to the world. His thoughts slow, nestle back in the corners of his mind as he stills, unbalanced between two realities.

"Sorry," Tanba murmurs. His voice is soft. Distant. "Go back to sleep, Yuu."

Chris mumbles a reply, and drifts off once more.


	8. Chapter 8

Notes: Next 10 of 50 prompts, 100 words each.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots – 08**

**19 - at the edge**

Chris bucks against him, groans when Tanba slows.

He reaches down to where Tanba has a hand wrapped around them both, and grips his wrist tightly. His breath hitches as Tanba drags a thumb over the head of his cock. Chris grits his teeth, swallowing the need bubbling up his throat, hot beneath his skin.

"Kouichirou," he pants. "Kou—"

Tanba kisses him. When Chris tugs urgently at his hand, he stops moving entirely, drinks in Chris' whine of complaint.

"Not yet," he whispers against Chris' lips.

"Not yet," Tanba says again, as he pushes Chris down onto the bed.

**02 - in the snow**

"Mother likes you," Tanba says later.

Chris glances over. "Really?"

Tanba gives him a mildly exasperated look. "Yuu, have you ever met anyone who didn't like you straightaway?"

He hums quietly, waits until they've crossed the road. Then, "Yes."

The memories of high school sink heavy in his chest, suffocating. They grow with every breath he takes, seeping into his blood, pooling in his throat.

Tanba bumps their shoulders together, startling him. When Chris meets his gaze, Tanba reaches out, links their hands together, glove-to-glove.

The knots in his lungs loosen, and Chris leans into him, breathes a little easier.

**37 - meant no harm** (takes place on the same night as Believe)

Tanba runs his hand through Chris' hair, rests his palm against his cheek. Chris' expression is smooth in sleep, and the steady rhythm of his breathing gives Tanba courage, helps him find the words he didn't have earlier.

"I thought you were leaving," he whispers, the confession tucked safe into the night. "I thought I'd finally lost you."

But he'd been wrong. Chris is still here, lying beside him in this bed they share. The ring on Tanba's finger is solid. Real.

Tanba leans forward, heart still fluttering in his chest, as he gently presses his lips to Chris' temple.

**27 - happy birthday**

Chris glances at the bedside clock just as the numbers change. He smiles, switches his phone to the other ear. "Happy birthday, Kou-chan."

Tanba laughs, warm and fond. "Thank you," he says. "_Now_ will you go to bed?"

"I'm already in bed," Chris replies, letting his voice lilt suggestively. "Why?"

There's a faint, muffled sound across the line, before Tanba responds. "Go to _sleep._ You have a game tomorrow."

"I'm free the day after though."

The pause that follows weighs heavy, as Tanba deliberates. Then, "Same time?"

"Alright," he agrees, feels his skin heat with the promise. "I'll call you."

**44 - puppy love**

"I really like him," Tanba admits one day.

He keeps his gaze focused on his notes, staring at row after row of numbers, and seeing nothing but hooded yellow eyes and limp shadows. Biting his lip, he waits for Miyauchi's response—waits for the other boy to say that Tanba's crush will pass, that puppy love is meaningless, and no teenage romance lasts beyond high school.

But Miyauchi does none of these. Instead, he says, quietly, "I know."

When Tanba looks up, startled, Miyauchi's expression is neither condescending nor unkind. He just holds Tanba's gaze, wordlessly.

Tanba looks away first.

**48 - shackles**

Tanba jerks awake, with no idea as to why his heart is pounding, until he sees Chris scrambling upright in bed.

Chris passes an arm over his eyes, once. Twice. He's trembling.

Tanba sits up, inches closer. "Chris?"

He turns to him, wide-eyed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says. "It was just a bad dream."

Tanba reaches out, feels his skin prickle with goosebumps. Chris is tense in his embrace, but he doesn't fight it, merely shifts to tuck his face in the crook of Tanba's neck, his lashes brushing damp against Tanba's skin.

Neither of them go back to sleep.

**40 - separation**

"I think," Chris begins, staring at his hands. "I'm wondering why you aren't more upset."

Tanba frowns. "About what?"

He inhales deeply, tries to steel his nerves. "About me being away so often."

"What? Why?" Tanba asks. "You're away because you have practice. And games. You have _baseball._ Why would I be upset about that?"

"I miss you," Chris says quietly. "You— Don't you—." He breaks off abruptly, turns away as his nails dig into the bedsheets.

Tanba leans forward, touches tentative fingers to trembling fists. "Yuu?"

He closes his eyes, swallows around the words lodged in his throat.

**36 - that hurt** (follows **40**)

"Baseball isn't more important," Chris cuts in sharply.

Tanba stops. When their gazes meet, he's surprised to see the anger framed in Chris' eyes, tinged with pain.

"_You're_ important, too," Chris continues. "I'm- I don't know how else to make you understand."

"I." Tanba fumbles for words, heartbeat ringing in his ears. "Yuu."

He presses a palm to his eyes, his lips pulled back into a thin, strained line.

A sudden cold sinks beneath his skin, seeping all the way to his bones. Tanba reaches out, fists his hands in the other man's shirt. "Yuu, I'm sorry."

Chris exhales shakily.

**43 - pool**

Chris holds his breath, pushes in slowly. Tanba's fingers scratch against the edges of the bathtub as he chokes on a moan, the water rolling in waves around them both. Once he's all the way in, Chris drops his head onto Tanba's shoulder, panting.

"Kouichirou," he says. "You feel so good."

Tanba laughs, breathless. "You and your kinks."

"Mm," he hums, leaning forward to lick the shell of Tanba's ear. He slips a hand past Tanba's hip, skimming across his stomach to wrap around his cock. Chris strokes him slowly, enjoying the way Tanba shudders against him. "You like it."

**06 - tongue-tied**

"I can't believe you said that to him," Miyauchi sighs, afterwards.

Tanba gives him a blank look.

"You know," Miyauchi comments drily, "it's a good thing you never had to flirt with Chris to get his attention because you would have sucked. Horribly."

_"What?"_

"Do you even know the meaning of the word 'subtle?'"

"I was trying to _help,_" Tanba says, crossing his arms. "At least now he knows you're available. And interested."

Miyauchi closes his eyes, and tries to will away the utter mortification burning his cheeks. "Please don't ever try to help me get a date again. Ever."


	9. Chapter 9

Notes: Last 10 of 50 prompts, 100 words each.

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots – 09**

**38 - blood**

"Chris, we're heading for dinner. You coming?"

He looks up from his notes. "Not yet, senpai. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. See you." His roommate raises a hand in a lazy wave, and pulls the door shut behind him.

Chris waits a few breaths longer, until the footsteps and light chatter have receded. Then, he exhales shakily, and leans back in his chair.

The quiet is a blessing.

Chris touches his shoulder. The air is chilly, makes him feel cold all over as he massages the sore muscles gently.

"It's fine," he murmurs to himself. "It'll be fine."

**16 - broken wings**

"Chris."

The other boy pauses, one hand stilled on the doorknob. When he turns back, his gaze is blank, shadowed.

It sends chills down Tanba's spine; it makes his chest burn. "You know, if you need someone to talk to, then," _I,_ he wants to say, feels his courage flee at the thought of it, "we're all here for you."

Chris stares at him. Tanba's heart pounds against his ribs as he waits, hardly daring to breathe.

Until finally, Chris nods, once. "Thank you," he says quietly, but his expression doesn't change.

The door clicks shut, loud in the silence.

**09 - grinding**

Music is blaring from the floor, loud and insistent. Chris pants into the pillow, feels warm from the way Tanba is pressed flush against his back.

"Your phone's ringing," Tanba says eventually.

"Leave it."

"What if it's important?"

Chris groans, impatient.

"Let me check it for you."

"No—" He stops abruptly when Tanba starts pulling away—pulling out—and reaches back frantically, fingers digging into the other man's thigh. _"Kouichirou."_

Tanba laughs, leans close and kisses his cheek. "Relax," he murmurs, "I was joking."

Chris flushes hot, but turns his head to meet Tanba's lips, sighs into his mouth.

**30 - all i ask**

Chris is talking on the phone.

They're both sprawled out on the couch. Tanba has his hands wrapped around Chris' waist, chin propped up on the other man's chest. He tunes out the words, lets himself get caught in the waves of Chris' voice, entranced by the lines of his profile.

Chris glances at him, smiling, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Tanba leans up, presses a long kiss into Chris' collarbone. He settles back down, feels Chris shift beneath him, and one hand comes to a rest on the small of Tanba's back, flat against his spine.

Tanba sighs.

**28 - waiting**

The kitten scratches at the front door, making tiny, distressed noises. Tanba clutches his phone tighter. "Will you please come home already?"

Chris sighs, a quiet sound carrying over the line. "I'm lining up at the cashier. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

_"Twenty?"_ On his far left, Missy starts mewling loudly.

"Can't you play with her?"

"I _tried_, but she keeps running off. She wants _you_," he adds, feeling the slightest twinge of jealousy as he says it, and immediately feels pathetic. He exhales. "Just. Hurry, okay?"

Chris hums, and hangs up. Tanba stands, steps gingerly towards the door.

**41 - diamond**

They're doing the dishes when Chris brings it up:

"I'll be playing in the next match."

"Really?" Tanba asks. "When?"

"Sunday." He pauses, inhaling deeply. When he turns to meet Tanba's gaze, his expression is tight, hesitant. "Will you come?"

Tanba blinks. "Yeah," he says, feels his heart beat faster for it. "Of course. I'll be there."

Chris smiles, and the tiny gesture softens his features, warms his eyes. He turns wordlessly back to the sink, reaches for the next plate. Tanba waits beside him, gripping a damp cloth in one hand, the edge of the sink with the other.

**20 - breaking the rules**

Chris turns the alarm off, and returns his phone to the bedside table. He lies back down, burrowing under the covers.

Tanba stirs, blinking sleepily at him. "Not running?"

"No," he says. "Too tired."

"You just woke up," Tanba points out.

"Well, _someone_ showed me how to have a _really_ good time last night," he hums, feeling a smile shape his lips at the memory. "There wasn't much time to sleep after that."

As expected, Tanba flushes bright red, and looks away.

Chris chuckles, snuggles closer until Tanba drapes an arm over his waist. He sighs into Tanba's chest, content.

**03 - rhythm**

It's too dark to see. Tanba can only draw vague outlines of his surroundings—

But it doesn't really matter.

Chris kisses him slow, matches his breathing when they pull apart. His fingers curl soft over Tanba's nape, pulls him close as Tanba edges forward, until skin meets skin.

Tanba knows, without seeing, the curve of Chris' neck. He knows the firm slant of Chris' collarbones, the map of nerves across his shoulders—just as Chris knows him.

Chris brushes his fingers against Tanba's ear, holds him as he shivers. He whispers Tanba's name, quietly, into the space between their lips.

**21 - good riddance** (takes place on the same day as the second scene in The Lucky One)

When the door slams closed, the sound cuts sharply through the apartment, followed by silence. Chris stares straight ahead, unseeing, and feels the evening air clot in his lungs, clogging his throat.

He raises his hands, presses his fingers to his eyes, and lets darkness drape over his closed eyelids. Tanba's anger drums loud in his ears, pricks again at the pain threaded under his skin; it sinks deep into old wounds and older fears, drains the warmth from his blood.

Once again, the beat of his heart is heavy.

_What was it?_ he wonders.

_What did I do wrong?_

**15 - shooting star**

Tanba flicks the switch, turning off the lights. "Okay," he says, moving to sit beside Chris once more. "Go ahead."

A smile twitches at the corners of his lips; Chris lets it grow, wide and unrestrained. He reaches over, fumbling for Tanba's hand, and grips it tight.

Tanba squeezes back, whispers, "Don't forget to make a wish."

He turns to face the cake, illuminated by its tiny, pink candle. The small flame stands firm in the darkness, burning bright.

Chris leans forward, and blows out the candle in one quick huff.

He laughs, as Tanba kisses him on the cheek.


	10. all about that bass

Disclaimer: Diamond no Ace belongs to Terajima Yuuji.

**Snapshots – 10**

"We should probably clean up a little though," Chris says, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Let me get some towels."

Tanba watches as Chris pads across the room, towards his dresser. The back of his shirt is badly crumpled—probably as a result of their earlier escapades—and Tanba eyes the wrinkles stretched along Chris' spine, down to where it sits over his hips, the hem hanging a little high. He's only just contemplating how the shirt is barely covering everything when Chris bends over to rummage through the drawers, and the hem rides up to give Tanba a particularly splendid view of his ass.

Every thought in Tanba's mind screeches to a halt, and he stares, unable to so much as blink, let alone tear his gaze away. And he's_ still_ staring when Chris straightens, turns around, and freezes in place.

"Uh," Chris says, ducking his head, his cheeks flushing. "Tanba."

The realisation hits him in full force, and mortification burns his skin so hot that it _stings_. "Sorry!" Tanba exclaims, turning his whole body away, and burying his face in his hands. "Fuck, I'm so sorry. I wasn't—I didn't mean to, I swear!"

Chris laughs, low and warm and tinged with embarrassment. The mattress dips beside Tanba, and he looks up to see Chris leaning over him, a sweet smile curling his lips.

"It's alright," he says, his cheeks still dusted a slight pink, as he leans down to kiss the corner of Tanba's mouth. "It's actually kind of nice."

That sends another wave of heat rushing up his neck, and Tanba swallows hard, feeling his heart hammering in his chest.

And maybe it really is alright, because even though Chris avoids his gaze when Tanba leans up, he does meet him halfway, sighing into the kiss.

(And afterwards—after they're done cleaning up and the towels have been tossed aside—Chris lies down next to him, close enough that their body heat mixes in the sheets. Tanba shifts onto his side, and slides an arm around Chris' waist, pulling him close. And if Chris smiles at him then, quietly, privately,

Well. That's good too)


End file.
